Cuentos Eróticos versión Naruto
by livi chan7
Summary: Un cuento, regularmente es dulce, y con una enseñanza de vida... pero, tu no quieres saber como Juana la Rana aprede el valor de compartir, no, tu quieres otro tipo de relatos,con... MAS ACCION. Por eso,disfruta estos relatos...con otro tipo de valores..


Cuento Eróticos (versión Naruto)

_**Hola, soy yo con otra loca idea que me surgió de repente mientras me quejaba de la falta de Taishiro en el Internet. Se trata de una serie de relatos de un solo capitulo, con fuertes temáticas, no pretendo hacer algo que raye en lo prohibido, o que sea demasiado fuerte, (violación, tortura, sadomasoquismo, son cosas que no me parecen atractivas, no soy persignada o espantada, es sólo que no me gusta el sufrimiento, propio o ajeno). Sin embargo, si trataré fuertes cargas de lemon, yaoi, e inclusive, si me lo piden, yuri.**_

_**Este es un fic para mayores, o para personas con suficiente criterio para leerlas, si no simpatizas con el yaoi, o simplemente con los pseudo-relatos eróticos, mejor, no lo leas**_.

_**El primero, es un Sasunaru, pero todas las parejas se van a "explotar"**_

_**(**Advertencia: **voy a meter personajes de mis otras historias, y algunos relatos serán AU, y otros no)**_

Cap.1

_**Este primer Cap va a ser un Sasunaru, pero el yaoi no va a ser el exclusivo tema, todas las parejas las voy a tomar en cuenta (incluso las yuri y las incestuosas -_-u), así que sugieran, y yo la tomaré en cuenta**_

* * *

><p>Nunca imaginé que las cosas iban a terminar así, si yo, era perfecto, el perfecto conquistador, el más guapo, deseado por mujeres y hombres por igual. Codiciado por tantos, que yo mismo había perdido la cuenta, hasta que él apareció en mi vida.<p>

Pero como diría el destripador, vamos por partes. Mi nombre, Sasuke Uchiha, heredero a la muerte trágica de mi hermano mayor, de una noble y cuantiosa fortuna, gracias a mi casta, mi clan mi familia… aquellos que no entendieron mis preferencias, mi padre, Fugaku Uchiha, era un hombre tradicional, y yo, con 16 años, en 1795, me sentía atrapado.

En aquellos años las cosas eran muy tranquilas, pero duras, y no se podía ser homosexual, era una herejía. Así que, un día, después de una fuerte discusión con mis progenitores, y después de que me tacharan de torcido parásito de la sociedad, al igual de otros adjetivos despreciativos, lleno de furia y de dolor, les deseé la muerte, tal vez no debí decirlo más bien, desearlo, pues al día siguiente, en un viaje de negocios, sufrieron un ataque por parte de unos bandidos, quienes los mataron al instante.

Al enterarme de la muerte de mis padres, entré en un estado de shock, no podía creer lo que pasaba, y me sentí libre por primera vez en 16 años, así que me dediqué a acostarme con cuanto hombre guapo se me cruzara, siempre me obsesionaron los hombres rubios de ojos azules o verdes, así que por ese lado empecé mi sexual aventura. Durante los siguientes 9 años, todo fue de maravilla, preparado para las finanzas y con la clara mentalidad de que si se me acababa el dinero, se le acababa el goce a mi entre pierna, no me permití caer en la banca rota, y pude asegurar mi fortuna… y mi placer.

Pero no contaba con el hecho de que el cuerpo envejece, y un día, después de platicar con un hombre maduro, amante del teatro kabuki, un tipo atractivo y musculoso llamado Jiraiya. Caí en la cuenta de que no iba a ser joven por siempre, así que; un 10 de octubre de 1804, y en un callejón de la bella ciudad de Londres, donde me encontraba de visita, y con una depresión estúpida, culpa de mi excesiva vanidad, sucedió.

-¿y si Jiraiya tiene razón? ¿Y si cuando tenga 40 ningún hombre joven quiere acostarse conmigo? No creo que mi cuerpo soporte eso, no- pensaba yo tratando de resguardarme de la lluvia imponente de ese momento.

-vaya aguacero ¿eh? –me preguntó u extraño, un hombre de largos cabellos negros y de pálida y delgada apariencia, llevaba puesto un traje sastre, húmedo por la lluvia, pero impecable y blanco como pocos- no creo que se detenga pronto ¿no lo crees…Sasuke-kun?

-¡! ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –pregunté alterado y extrañado

-Shh, Shh, Shh… tranquilo Sasuke… yo… soy aquel que no has nombrado en mucho tiempo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a terminar tus problemas ¿quieres ser joven por siempre no?

-si, pero tú ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-ya te lo dije, yo lo sé todo, y yo te puedo dar esa jovialidad eterna que tanto anhelas, sólo pídela. –me dijo él con una irónica sonrisa.

-déjame ver si entendí… ¿eres una especie de… ángel guardián o algo así?

-¡ja, ja, ja, ja! Que cómico eres Sasuke Uchiha, heredero del clan Uchiha, 25 años, signo zodiacal Leo, color favorito: azul. ¡Ah! y te fascinan los hombres…más bien sus penes.

-… tú, realmente lo sabes todo… debes ser…

-¡aquel que gobierna a las almas en pena, y condena al pecador!,.. O lo premia, depende. ¿Ya captas?

-¡eres Satanás! –dije exaltado, asustado, sorprendido, una combinación de todo junto.

-¡Shh! No lo divulgues, y si, lo soy. Mucho gusto, Sasuke-kun. Ahora vamos al grano, tú quieres juventud eterna, y yo, una alma. Te puedo dar algo que nos beneficie a ambos ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Cómo que? O mejor dicho ¿Cuál es el trato?

-simple, tú, serás joven por siempre, siempre y cuando tengas sexo con hombres menores de 25, conservarás juventud, y tendrás sexo, que es lo que más te gusta, pero eso si, no te puedes enamorar, y debes tener sexo por lo menos una vez a la semana, tu compañero, se ganará una enfermedad momentánea, nada que lo mate. Y tú serás siempre bello y fuerte, de acero, no habrá epidemia o enfermedad mortal que te alcance; podrás vivir siglos. Pero, si te matan, tu alma me pertenecerá ¿cerramos el trato?

-si –dije sin pensarlo dos veces, lo único que quería, era ser siempre hermoso, así que no lo pensé mucho, y la verdad, en ese momento, no pensé en el daño ajeno.

-¡muy bien, Sasuke-sama, bienvenido a los dominios de Lucifer! –dijo mientras uno truenos sonaban tras de sí, y aparecía un contrato, con las especificaciones antes mencionadas, lo firmé con sangre, y acto seguido, él desapareció.

Así, pasaron 96 años, y si, yo seguía pareciendo de 25 años, todo iba bien, si, unos cuantos enfermaban o incluso alguno que otro moría, pero no me afectaba, yo era de hielo, una implacable máquina sexual… hasta que él apareció.

Era un niño, rubio como pocos, sus ojos, de un azul tan intenso que provocaba que te perdieras en ellos, sumamente bello, y gentil, de 16 años, hermosos, sutil y una obra de arte viviente, desde que lo vi, me hice el objetivo de conquistarlo y de tenerlo en mi cama, gimiendo mi nombre, gritando por más, y rejuveneciendo mi espíritu. Así que me acerqué a él y le hice plática.

-hola, ¿trabajando duro, o durando en el trabajo?

-más bien una cruel combinación de ambos, pero si no cosecho estas hortalizas, nadie lo hará, papá ha trabajado muy duro en la siembra, es lo menos que puedo hacer –respondió el objeto de mi deseo, y sus ojos azules me atraparon.

-vaya, ¡qué muchacho tan trabajador! Te admiro. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, TODO UN PLACER ¿y tú?

-Naruto Uzumaki. Un placer también, no te había visto por aquí ¿vienes de Tokio? Tienes aspecto de gente de ciudad.

-si, en efecto, soy de la ciudad. Y la verdad me gusta más estar en el campo que en la ciudad, se respira un mejor aire, y se CONOCE A GENTE MÁS INTERESANTE. –dije con una clara doble intención, que mi inocente niño, no captó, cosa que hizo que mi entrepierna se carcomiera sola por poseerlo.

-vaya, pues gracias, aunque yo siempre tuve curiosidad por conocer a alguien de ciudad ¿sabes? Se me hacia algo mu fascinante, y eres un tipo bien parecido, de verdad, tienes porte de persona de ciudad.

-pues créeme, no toda la vélelas se encuentra en las urbes, tú por ejemplo: no había visto a criatura más hermosa en mi vida que tú

-¡wow! Que halago tan lindo, por aquí mucho me dicen que soy guapo, sobre todo las jóvenes, pero por algún motivo, no me producen ninguna emoción, eres el primero que logra sonrojarme con un halago

-no es un halago, es una realidad bello espécimen del género masculino, de verdad, me pareces muy sublime –le dije con mi voz más seductora, lo atrapé de inmediato en mis "redes", y la verdad es uno de mis mayores logros.

Así pasaron los días, y fui intimando con él. He de reconocer que me costó más de una semana convencerlo, tuve que acostarme con un jovencito para seguir con el contrato, pero no me rendí, y así una noche después de conocer a sus padres, pasadas ya dos semanas de conocerlo a él, y después de un aparatoso primer encuentro con su padre, nos quedamos sólo, en el granero de su granja,

-…si, es cierto, sabe mejor con jugo de naranja, ja… ¿qué tanto me miras siempre?

-lo hermoso que eres, justamente, esta noche a la luz de la luna, resaltan más tus ojos y tu piel brilla como mil soles-mejores palabras, no pude haber usado en ese momento.

-Sasuke, tu siempre tan lindo conmigo, nunca dejas de decirme lo exquisito que soy, y aunque no entiendo bien a que te refieres, me gusta que me digas así. Me pregunto ¿Por qué me dices así?

-¿quieres que te enseñe por qué? –le dije yo con malicia

-¡si! –me dijo él con inocencia (Mmm… Exquisito).

-bien, es por esto…-le dije yo, y acto seguido comencé a besarlo, al principio, en la boca, penetré con mi lengua su virginal boquita. Y después su delicioso cuello.

Él al principio, gimió sorprendido, pero después de preguntarme una y otra vez Qué estaba haciendo, le comenzó a gustar, y comenzó a pedirme más. Justo lo que pedía yo. Le besé su cuello, luego su torso, recorriendo su plano y bien trabajado abdomen. Yo estaba deleitado con semejante manjar, podía ir a Francia o Italia y jamás comería progre o platillo, más exquisito que eso.

No dejaba de repetirle cuánto lo amaba. Cuanto lo deseaba. Llegué a su vientre, y lo desnudé con rapidez. Su miembro, ya erecto por la excitación, era realmente grande y bello, comencé una felación, profunda y minuciosa, no quería perder ningún detalle de ese bello pene. Él gimió profundamente, era la primera vez, que alguien invadía con tanta ricura su intimidad, y estaba extasiado con la habilidad de mi lengua, yo lo desfrutaba mucho, y decidí dar un paso mayor, le advertí lo que venía, pero le dije cual era la recompensa, y él aceptó, por amor a mí.

Subí sus piernas y lo primero que hice fue humedecer mis dedos con su saliva y comencé a meter lentamente un primer dedo, al principio, y por lo estrecha de su entrada, le dolió, pero cuando se hubo adaptado a mi dedo, metí otro, y así seguí hasta el tercero, que le pareció tan rico, que me pidió que lo poseyera.

Poco a poco, metí mi pene en su realmente estrecha entrada, y aunque me dolió un poquito al principio, nos adaptamos al otro rápidamente, y comencé a embestirlo.

Gimió fuerte, entré, salí. Él seguía gimiendo. Volví a embestirlo. No dejaba de gemir, volví a entrar. El comenzó a pedirme más. Yo no me detuve. Comenzó a gritar, yo también, lo besé, volvía mi lengua a penetrar su boca. Seguí entrando, era delicioso. Ese néctar que me embriagaba, llegó al límite, se vino en mi estómago, yo seguía extasiado, borracho de su saliva, perdí la razón, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo.

Gritó, le faltaba el aire se había venido dos veces, una en mi boca, que me había obligado a embriagarme una primera vez con su delicioso fluido y una segunda, con sus caderas estrechas y su saliva. No podía más estaba demasiado excitado, me vine dentro de su bello ano. Él me miró con amor, y sorpresa, me dijo que nunca había sentido algo tan rico, yo le dije que hacia mucho que no me excitaba tanto con un muchacho. Realmente me había gustado su néctar. Nos besamos, no estaba satisfecho, tomo mi pene, y lo lamió, una y otra vez, hasta que logró que me corriera una segunda vez.

Después de eso, y con mi orgullo en alto una vez más, me marché, poco lo veía, tenía prohibido enamorarme. Sobretodo si quería seguir siendo joven por siempre. Como es de esperarse, él enfermó, una pulmonía por tener sexo en un lugar abierto según los médicos… no supe más de él, y no tuve el valor de pararme allí otra vez.

Pasó un mes, exacto. Y caminado por una calle inglesa, me topé con un sublime rostro rubio de zafiros ojos. Me miraban con incriminación, o con recriminación mejor dicho. No, no era Naruto, era su padre, quien me detuvo en el mercado y me llevó a un lugar apartado. Me dijo que Naruto calló en una depresión muy grande, que era por que yo me había marchado, que el brillo de su mirada se perdió para siempre. Que no lo había matado la pulmonía, de milagro, pero que su alma ya estaba muerta. Que yo tenía la culpa.

Le dije la verdad, el trato con el diablo, y mi recompensa por él, las condiciones, y le pedí comprensión. Él detuvo el tiempo, con un impresionante poder, y me llevó a un lugar, sin arriba, ni abajo, sin izquierda o derecha, era todos lados, y a la vez; ninguno.

-te he de castigar por tu extrema arrogancia y soberbia. Te dormiré, un tiempo indefinido, y cuando despiertes, no podrás alimentar tu deseo carnal, no importa cuanto lo desees. Un mes, es el tiempo que te doy para conocer el amor puro y sincero, y libre de carne y saliva. Si PARA la luna llena que llegue después de un mes, lograste descifrar el significado del verdadero amor, y que esa persona te ame con sinceridad, quedarás libre de toda maldición y tu alma dejará de pertenecerle a Satanás.

-pero tu ¿Quién eres en realidad? –pregunté contrariado.

-soy un ángel. Minato uno de los Ángeles más cercanos al arcángel Miguel, y uno de los líderes principales de su ejército. Y además, el padre y protector de Naruto, yo le salvé la vida, pero su alma, no la he podido reparar ¡debes de pagar por tu osadía, patán! –y acto seguido, todo comenzó a brillar y yo perdí la conciencia…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Ya! espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.<strong>_

_**Por lo largo del cap. Lo dividiré en dos partes, pero sólo en dos partes. Para el siguiente cap, concluiré esta historia.**_

_**Y empiecen a dejarme sus peticiones. Ya tengo un primer pedido de un amigo. El segundo cap va a ser un trio. Y no necesariamente debe ser yaoi. Puede ser Yuri y hetero también. Se admiten todas las parejas, e inclusive el incesto, el único requisito, es que no me pidan violación, Mpreg, o sado, por fa.**_

_**Bien. Cuídense, quiéranse, nos e droguen no fumen, y no se embaracen... (¿?)¡Adioooooss!**_


End file.
